Talk:Triple Chop
So is it only up to two adjacent foes as the name would imply, or is it all adjacent, as the skilldesc says? --Tinarto 02:55, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :All adjacent is the effect. It's just a name. Hundred Blades doesn't cause a hundred attacks either. 80.180.109.107 05:47, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Hundred blades COULD cause one hundred attacks...-Onlyashadow 10:38, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :provided you were surrounded by 100 foes, so could triple chop. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:42, 22 August 2006 (CDT) No, Hundred Blades hits twice, so you would only need 50 foes =D -Zulu Inuoe Cyclone Axe vs Triple Chop Unlike Cyclone Axe, Triple Chop requires a target to use it. However, similar to Cyclone Axe, the target can move out of range of the attack -- different than any other attack skill that targets an enemy, such as Death Blossom. - Greven 18:26, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Cyclone axe now requires a target, can't just pop it whilst running without mobiles anywhere near, acts like a normal skill in that you'll chase a locked target to fire it off. Actually, I think you only need 50 foes for a hundred blades to strike 100 times. Attacks each adjacent target -twice- Pluto 04:33, 24 February 2007 (CST) A combination of Cyclone Axe and Executioner's Strike Am I the only one that disagrees with this? Triple Chop is an energy-skill, Executioner's Strike is an adrenal skill - that's a big difference. Cyclone Axe is unfocused and hits everything around the user, Triple Chop hits an enemy and targets adjacent to this enemy - that's a huge difference. The only things Triple Chop has in common with the mentioned skills are the facts that it has the same damage-progression as Executioner's Strike, and it can hit more than one enemy. You might as well call it "a combination of Eviscerate and Hundred Blades, but without the Deep Wounds that Eviscerate gives or the second swing that Hundred Blades gives, and oh yes, it's an energy-skill unlike Eviscerate", that's just as vague. --Black Ark 04:49, 7 July 2006 (CDT) :Actually it's not very far. You've already pointed out the damage progression. Energy skill versus adrenal? Well, Cyclone Axe is energy-based, which you didn't mention. Exec's Strike is adrenal. Kinda cancels out. I do have to say the skill description is vague because it says "attack foe and adjacent foes" but it doesn't not specify whether adjacent to target or to yourself. In fact, upon further thought, I think it DOES act like cyclone axe because I have personal experience of being hit by this skill when the user was attacking someone 180 degrees from me. So yes, the combination theory makes sense. And there is the similarity drawn to Eviscerate as a combination of other non-elite skills. --Vortexsam 01:15, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::I admit that I exaggerated in the last bit of my paragraph, and I took the liberty of testing the differences/similarities between Cyclone Axe and Triple Chop on the Isle of the Nameless after you mentioned the way the game treats Triple Chop's view of "adjacent". You are correct in claiming that Triple Chop hits everything adjacent to the user rather than to the target, and I am willing to take the above rant back. --Black Ark 03:10, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Bug or normal behavior Seems that this elite works alike cyclone axe. I have found that this skills fails to hit target if the target is fleeing. I duplicated the sequence 3 times with the master of survival and all tries fail to hit. it didnt show either miss, blocked or evaded. --Arbegas :If they aren't there when it swings it won't hut, common sense :s — Skuld 17:24, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::rangers get the dodged flag, warrior's not so much. :executioner strike does hits if caught them with it but triple chop doesnt do it in the same fashion. --Arbegas Does anyone besides me think this skill kinda.....sucks? =/ I see lots of pve axe warriors use it, but I honestly don't see how this skill is elite. It's the exact same thing as Cyclone axe but only 30+dmg more. I don't see how that gives it it's elite status. Even in pve, I'll take Eviscerate over this. I think it'd be interesting if this skill was adrenaline based. A 6 adrenaline cost sounds good to me. It'd be a tad bit similar to Dragon Slash if it had an adrenaline cost. Both do 42+dmg, and can help you gain adrenaline faster. P A R A S I T I C 00:15, 22 February 2007 (CST) Ehm...its a 300% damage increase over Cyclone Axe and can easily be used in conjunction with it. Its very worthwhile as an Elite for AoE farming. GrammarNazi 11:50, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Considering the nature of the skill, it being adrenal would be ridiculous. The ability for it to hit any number of people sort of forbids it to be capable of charging based on the number of hits.--Salamandra 18:33, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :: just add a one second recharge on it and that's not an issue anymore. See Sunspear Warrior skill. Utaku Mu Dan 22:13, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Recharge Time Is it me or is it changed from 12 to 10? Can't find it anywhere, but I'm pretty sure it was 12 before... Koen 17:12, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I thought it had always been 10. --Shadowcrest 17:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Than it's just me.. sorry. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' BlessedKoen ( ) 08:43, 19 May 2008 (UTC). It SHOULD be 8 imo. Farmerfez 16:19, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Related Skills Why is this related to Hundred Blades, but Hundred Blades is not listed here? King Neoterikos 06:39, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :That tends to happen when someone decides a skill doesn't have enough in common with another, and so removes it from that page, forgetting that it's also listed on the other skill's page. Alternatively, a user could decide a skill DOES belong in the Related Skills section, and so he'd add it without also adding it on the related skill's page. In either case, it's best to use your own discretion and fix the problem by either removing the skill from one page, or adding it to the other. 07:24, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::There's still a fundamental difference between striking target foe and all foes adjacent to the foe, and striking target foe and all foes adjacent to you. But no one cares anymore, so go ahead and add it. (T/ ) 14:29, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Trivia I am going to go on a homicidal killing rampage. Seriously.-- 03:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC)